


No Spark?

by khourgorio_nation



Series: It's Always Sunny in New Orleans [1]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Bi!Hannah Khoury, F/F, Gen, NOLA bros, NOLA team - Freeform, just a convo, scene is from ncis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khourgorio_nation/pseuds/khourgorio_nation
Summary: Tammy went to JPSO to gather an update but there is something that has been bothering her since last night. She couldn’t get it off her mind is her coworker and friend, Hannah Khoury then later receives a small talk from Sebastian.
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Series: It's Always Sunny in New Orleans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688029
Kudos: 13





	No Spark?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, things got really busy in real life and fighting the procrastinating over updating on the big fanfic (ʻO ke koko lōʻihi - Lost-long Blood) and reviewing old WIPs...So uh here's some content and I would give my thanks for my mutual for beta'ing the work.

Tammy’s foot tapped impatiently as she waited in the lab for the results to come up. Feeling a bit mildly inconvenienced by the sight of four headless bodies they found in the dumpster from a small trip to do some investigating on a company, laying on the coroner’s tables in the next room. 

The plot thickens with...a couple of torsos. _Can this day not get worse?_ She dawned. 

These bodies looked like they'd gone dipping in a lake filled with acid. They were dismembered, no fingerprints or anything. Burned beyond recognition, making it harder to get an ID on the victims.

Tammy swayed her head as she moved her focus slowly to the corner, seeing Loretta appear mumbling something indistinctly… medical jumbo. She watched her through the opened door, seeing how frustrated Loretta was. 

Soft incoming footsteps behind the profiler came, the front door swung open. Her head perked up with a soft hum as she saw the lanky forensics scientist entering the room with a Petri dish in his blue-gloved hand, holding the evidence up close to his eyes for inspection, letting the door close behind him. 

“Anything?“ Tammy asked as she went towards him, arms dropped from waiting.

“Not yet. Loretta’s working on the, uh you know ID’ing our vics.”  
  
“So we got nothing?”

“Sorry.” Sebastian tensed down, already done inspecting the item in his hand. 

“Yeah, I get that. She doesn’t look like she's in a good mood today.” Tammy turned to look over the other room, her hips rested against one of the lab tables behind her.

“I know. The case had her cancelling her plans to visit CJ’s school for the science fair.”

Tammy glanced at Sebastian. “Really? I didn’t know that.”

Sebastian shrugged with a nod in agreement, putting the Petri dish on the table in the lab.

“Me either. She was excited about that.” 

“Poor Loretta.” 

Sebastian stepped to take a peek to look over at the morgue. “Yeah...but do you think she’ll invite me?” 

Tammy gave him a look then rolled her eyes with an annoyed sigh, shaking her head.

“Let's not…”

A line of beeping suddenly became heard, both NCIS agents turned to the computer. 

Tammy pushed herself to stand up once as Sebastian popped off his latex gloves and tossed into the trash while going around the desk then she followed behind him as he went to check the computer for a forensics update.

“Not much we got from our latest victims’ but we got something. Ingested excess from their digestive system. They were inside their stomach before their deaths.”

“Okay, tell me what is it?”

An exhale left Sebastian and he pushed his glasses up his temples, his body leveled up after reading the numbers and names of chemical substances on the computer. He hovered his finger over the screen. “Mostly bits of food. But we are able to identify them easily. We got vegetables, pickles, some grains we know it’s bread and um gator meat.”

“Gator meat?” Tammy made a quizzical look.

“Well, it’s a food thing. They’re like chicken nuggets. Only served in the South. They came in fried as a side dish and some restaurants can use the meat to make po’boys, jambalaya, jerk- ” 

Tammy cut him, waving a hand and finger-snapping in front of him. “Okay, okay, okay shut up. Can we go back to the point?”

Sebastian shot daggers at her before turning to reread the information he inputted a piece of evidence through some forensics machinery into the computer screen.

“Your buddies are eating a restaurant that serves gator food. My guess they would have ordered a po’boy before getting killed in a grisly manner by our unknown killer.”

“Hmm.”

“Are you going to leave or stay and continue wallowing about Alyson?” 

“Already? We’ve been through this before and no I’m done wallowing over Alyson. I’ve got a new girlfriend.”

“And? What’s the problem?” Sebastian questioned, extending out his palm.

“Hannah.”

“Whoa, whoa. Did you and she...” Sebastian’s eyes went big in size of saucers then quirked a brow at the brunette. 

Tammy shook her head easily with snark at the end. “No. We didn’t go out. Hannah showed up on my date with Carmila.”

“And what’s the problem with our fellow agent?” Sebastian asked as he had a confused look on his face, finger scratching his head.

“Hannah’s dating the sister of my girlfriend.”  
  
“Come again?” Sebastian blubbered. His eyes flickered through his lenses, staring at his roommate.

“She’s dating Carmila’s sister. And she’s mad at me for torpedoing. I haven’t done anything bad on our date.” Tammy gestured, moving her hands upwards with a grunt. “Showing up on a double-date that both of our dates are family. God, that was too much for me to handle. I do not want to become in-laws with Hannah.”

“This is why we have a rule.” Sebastian lifted a hand.

“A what?” 

“Rule. You just never, never double-date with a coworker, all right?” Sebastian cleared his throat before continuing, inserting his palm into his other one a few times. “The point is the line between personal and professional can sometimes be tricky. You cannot double-date.”

“Fuck you, Sebastian.”

“Uh, I mean. It’s something you can’t recover from. That’s all we learned that lesson big-time.”

“You never dated anybody in the office. What went wrong there?” Tammy shot back, hands out. 

“Well, y-you’re right. I never dated but I can spot an office romance from a mile away and it started off great.” 

“I mean, you know Carl from JSPO? He got a girlfriend. He and Emily got together. They were constantly flirting. Constantly fighting, too, but, um yeah, I knew something was going on there.”

“You?” Tammy pointed at Sebastian, confused at how he can notice small hinge-able details that can bloom into a relationship between two people. He cannot be the only romantic in the team.

"Yeah, I-I got sort of a sixth sense about these sort of things.”

Tammy disagreed. “No, that’s me. I can see stuff, not you.”

He pouted.

“And you can’t be one if you have experience with dating.”

“W-well, I can be too.”

“Ah really?” Tammy replied sarcastically, bobbing her head at him.

“Take you and Alyson, for instance.”

 _Not this again_ , Tammy grunted and let out an internal groan through her clenched teeth as she let her head fall to stare up at the ceiling, hating when Sebastian brings up her ex into the conversation. 

“Mm-hmm.” Tammy’s lips pushed each other as she nodded bitterly at him, her head shifted in another direction, not wanting to look at Sebastian and admit that she’s falling hard for Hannah. Tammy repressed the feelings for her down into a void, arms clenched close to her chest.

“All good, you and Alyson were starting to get cozy.”

Tammy turned to face him with a response. “No, you liked her because of her baking.”

“That’s a bonus.” Sebastian differed, lifting a finger at her.

“Okay. Alyson is out of the picture.” 

Sebastian made a light scowl in his face then compelled down the acceptance into his reply. “I know which is a loss.”

Scoffing, Tammy chided. “Oh, you shut up.”

”Oh you shut up.” He mimicked her in his terrible New York accent then turned around to face the computer. He muttered. “She was your best shot in having a serious relationship.” 

Tammy glared back at him when he mocked her but in a small part of her mind, he was right… _I missed the shot._ She moved her head downwards with a heavy sigh, biting her lower lip as she pondered on the thought of what if she never had broken up with Alyson and everything would go well.

“You’re right. I missed it.”

“Yeah, you sure did.” He hummed, running his fingers over his trimmed beard.

“Sebastian.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll stay out of it.”

“I’m watching you. If you ever bring Alyson up again, you’re going to lose a tooth.” Tammy showed her fist, her face darkened, the tone of her voice was almost a mix of niceness and light threatening.

“Sure, sure. I-I wouldn’t.” He said with a nervous smile plastering on his face.

“But tell me. What about me and Hannah?” 

Sebastian’s smile faltered, disdain began to appear in his face then slowly shook his head as his response. 

“I don't see anything.”

“What?” Tammy mouthed as she uncrossed her arms, taking a few steps toward him.

“There's nothing there. Zero chemistry. Not even a spark.” Sebastian replied.

“Excuse me?”

“You guys really don’t click. You just don’t.” 

“Fine. What do you see me and Hannah as?” Tammy threw her hand upwards in the air.

“Sisters. You and Hannah are like sisters to me.” 

_Okay, that’s just...Hurtful, real hurtful._ Swallowing up the broken glass to not let the words define her as Tammy exhaled. “Okay, but what if…” 

Sebastian looked up to meet Tammy’s gaze.

“...Hannah and I were a thing? Like actually hooking up?” Tammy chewed her lip, seeing Sebastian’s face morph into something else which makes her frown a little bit. 

“Um, seeing you guys in the whole picture of you my roommate, bestie and sister dating Hannah, my other sister. That’s...” Sebastian’s face screwed up then shook his head with a shudder as he didn't want to finish the end of the sentence, making himself visibly gagging to her. 

Tammy furrowed at him, _Is he serious about thinking that we’re sisters? The fuck?_

“No, you guys… No, I-I, I cannot see this. That would be illegal.No. Bad. Illegal. You can’t do that.”

“I can’t?” Offended by his words, Tammy placed her hand against her chest, half-lidded glaring at him.

“I can’t?!” 

Sebastian gulped, perplexed. He answered in a slightly concerned tone. “Tammy, dating your own coworker who previously was your- I-I mean our boss...does it seem too much to take in?” 

_I don’t really care about that, I like her._ She repeated. “I can’t?”

Sebastian wanted to look away but was afraid if she’d hit him on the shoulder for not paying attention to her.

“Why?”

“Because we’re like a family.”

Tammy flickered in response, not expecting that. _No. No way, we’re not. Not in this fucking universe that we are a family._

She laughed dryly, her brows crossed as her face went sour. “Family? Sebastian, we’re not related. Like at all.” Tammy swung her hand, baring her teeth at him with a soft growl,

“Right but family isn’t about blood. It’s about finding the right-”

Tammy looked at her roommate with her usual deadpanned look for a second. Her eyes narrowed darkly at him then she forced a smile on her face, not wanting to break. “Okay cool. Good to know.”

Sebastian didn’t budge and calmly agreed in silence, making himself look like he has a halo floating on top of him.

“What about Lasalle and Sonja? They’re not brother and sister to you?”

“That’s different, Sonja left, we don’t bond much but she was a friend and Lasalle, he died but yes, he was like a brother to me. They’d make a good couple if Sonja stayed.”

Every word that came out of Sebastian's mouth to Tammy was bullets to her gut. She folded her arms over her chest. Her hands clenched on her arm, pinching the fabric. She inhaled sharply as her face hardened, knowing he’d drop dead anytime sooner when she’ll get around Hannah. 

“Whatever.” Tammy tsked as she got up, preparing to leave.

“You asked for it. And you got what you want from me is my opinion.” 

“I know.” Shaking her head, Tammy muttered. “And I’ll uh head out to the office.”

Sebastian froze like a statue in a suspended animation when she started to walk, not wanting to mess with Tammy and he waited as she made her own leave. And she was gone. 

He took a breath of relief after his roommate stomped her way out of the lab. His head lifted, hands in midair as he heard something clattered outside of the door.

Patton appeared, wheeling into the lab with a greeting. “Yo.”

“God, I thought you were Tammy,” Sebastian muttered, glaring with irritation at Patton for giving a mini-heart attack.

“Hm?” Blinked. He turned to the door with a question. “What’s up with her?”

“It’s nothing. Pshaw.” Sebastian gestured with a whistle, mimicking an explosion. 

“Come on, spill it out.”

“Well...” Sebastian’s arm gestured around as he was trying to come up with something before moving to rest the back of his neck. 

“There’s something more than having nada?” 

“Not really but kinda.”

Patton reminded him. “And make it short Mr. Nerdy.”

“It’s just a small talk, you know. Nothing serious.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian replied, half-shrugged at him as he turned around back to the computer to review the data before sending it to the NCIS. “And Tammy asks what I think about her dating Hannah.”

“Seriously?”

“Mm-hm.” Sebastian hummed, nodding at him without words.

“Y’all. You know what I did before coming here? My neck was going to break, man. Shaking my head yes to her while listening to Hannah complain like…” 

Sebastian twisted his head to glance at the hacker in his side and Patton’s facial expressions fluttered as he cringed, lowering his head to shake.“Ooh man, too much information and she’s mad on Tammy for ruining the date.”

“I hear you P. Tammy did the same thing here.”

“Man,” Patton said, eyes squeezing shut and shaking his head coolly with a sigh. “And you know Hannah thinks Tammy is mad at her too.”

“Really?”

“She thinks she forgets to bring coffee on this morning cos it’s what makes Tammy mad.”

“Oh, that explains why she’s moody,” Sebastian mentioned, not paying attention to him.

“Yeah, when they hook up, we gotta down some drinks at Tru Tone...and a group therapy for everybody.”

“I agree,” Sebastian said with a hum. “But why are you here? And should you be working on...?”

Bobbing his head nonchalantly at the forensics scientist, Patton suddenly realized what he meant on his presence in the lab. He stuttered, unclasping his hands to the armrests of his wheelchair. “Oh, um. I’m trying to avoid Hannah ‘cause you know…”

“She’s not going to stop complaining, is she?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering to write another one...hmm maybe a nola take on Ephemera


End file.
